


Winter Forest

by DabbyCorn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Cold Weather, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Dehydration, Enemies to Friends, Hypothermia, Illnesses, No Romance, Sleep Deprivation, Starvation, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabbyCorn/pseuds/DabbyCorn
Summary: Captain Fowler gave Hank, Gavin, Nines, and Conner the same case, it's a big one too.They have to fly to Canada, but unfortunately they crashed in an forest.....in Canada....on November.Can they survive the cold? Maybe the Androids can, but what about the humans?
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed
Kudos: 3





	Winter Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I'm not sure I'll be doing this fanfiction but If I get a lot of people liking it then sure, I'll continue updating :3

"WHAT?!" shouted Gavin, but he continued "Here's no way I'm working with HIM", he pointed at Hank.  
  
"HEY! I was actually planning on getting along with you Reed, but now I'm not so sure." Hank said bitterly.  
  
"Come on Lieutenant, please get along with Detective Reed, for the mission" said Conner politely.  
  
"Captain, are you sure it is a good idea for us to work together, Detective Reed and Lieutenant Anderson don't really get along" said Nines, he had a bit of worry in his voice because while he personally gets along with Hank and his brother Conner, Gavin doesn't get along with neither of them.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to write Nine's personality as XD
> 
> test chapter i guess, idk if people will like it and idk how to write Nines


End file.
